This invention relates to exercise vehicles somewhat in the form of a go-cart wherein both the arms and the legs of the user may be exercised, or if desired, either the legs or the arms separately may be exercised along with the other bodily muscles and it is an object of the invention to provide an improved exercise vehicle of this nature.
The simulation is that of rowing a boat wherein the leg muscles, arm muscles and back muscles are extensively used. However, this may be achieved according to the invention in an exercise vehicle that is used out-of-doors whereby the additional benefit of fresh air is available.
Exercise vehicles of the nature indicated are known to the art. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,358 Erel, Apr. 2, 1985 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,905 Dower, Sept. 25, 1973. In the devices of each of these prior art patents rowing machine type exercising is achieved but the devices are relatively complicated and bulky. Accordingly it is a further object of the invention to provide an exercise vehicle of the nature indicated that is simple in form, easy to use and efficient in operation.